This invention relates generally to an instrument for drawing objects in perspective and more specifically to a geometrical instrument shaped for a predetermined desired perspective viewing angle, the device providing pre-calibrated indicia in the form of lines and symbols on one surface of the device to provide all the necessary information to expedite the construction of perspective drawings at a predetermined given viewing angle.
Many geometrical instruments have been shown in the prior art which have attempted to expedite and aid a draftsman or the like in the preparation of perspective drawings. Perspective drawings are time consuming in that several different points must be determined on the drawing surface in the preparation of a perspective drawing for a particular object, the determination of these points by a draftsman being time consuming. Many of the devices shown in the prior art are quite complicated and utilize a plurality of moving parts which must themselves be properly positioned in order to aid the draftsman in determining particular positions and lines to be drawn on the drawing surface to accomplish constructing an object in perspective on a drawing surface which is two dimensional. As is well known, the purpose of a perspective drawing is to provide on a two dimensional surface a representative drawing of a object to emphasize and display three dimensional characteristics which are optically perceived by the eye. The theory of perspective drawings has been well developed and discussed in the prior art. No device has been shown in the prior art having no moving parts which can provide all the necessary measuremental points required to achieve a perspective drawing. Applicant's invention provides a planar shaped perspective drawing instrument having no moving parts, the indicia providing necessary calibrated measuring points which allows one to complete a perspective drawing more quickly.